


Are You Finished?

by bob_eclipsa_smith



Series: Have You Learned Nothing? [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, End to the trilogy, F/M, It's like I'm in the mind of a serial killer, Really fun to write, Toffee POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_eclipsa_smith/pseuds/bob_eclipsa_smith
Summary: The only way his untimely demise would have been more ironic, is if Moon had done it herself.The third and final installation of Have You Learned Nothing?





	Are You Finished?

**Author's Note:**

> Here y'all go! I'm sorry it took so long but here's the last installment of Have You Learned Nothing? I took some advice and made it Toffee POV. Damn that was a fun change!

He had forgotten how good it felt to have a body.

After countless weeks of not having a corporeal form, no real mouth to speak from, no real eyes to see from, no real hands for touch and no real pain, the feeling of _solidity_  is breathtaking in itself.

Of course, that feeling soon dissipates into dust when Toffee lays eyes upon the large toad monster, Princess Star’s best friend and of course, the achingly familiar features of his one time confidant, his equal.

His Moon.

~*~

( _The first time he lays eyes upon his princess, he is more curious than daunted. He has heard tales of the rambunctious Princess Moon, who bowed to no one and who viewed the world as a blank canvas for all her infinite desires and sky-high ambitions.  
_

_He doesn't really believe the rumors.  
_

_The Princess Moon is only five years old. A mere child, innocent and naïve. She couldn't have been **that** bad.  
_

_Could she?  
_

_Of course, he had never really been prepared for what was to befall him in the near future, for as the cliché saying goes… speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.  
_

_And so she does.  
_

_She appears in a flurry of tulle skirts colored a magenta pink, her curtain of pale blue hair bouncing after her. Tiny legs carry her steadily onwards, and a large chocolate bar is firmly ensconced in her unyielding little grip.  
_

_Toffee turns his head in mild interest as she comes near, laughing wildly and triumphantly, but he is more interested to see the Queen Callista, her skirt hiked up, socks dirty and mouth turned into a scowl as the undaunted little demon princess ran away.  
_

_He raises an eyebrow. How intriguing._

_With little more than a sweep of his strong arm, he’s inhibited the little thing in his unbreakable grip as she passed by, eliciting outraged cries and shocked screams to escape from the little princess._

_Toffee carries little Moon back to Callista, who greeted him with a wary but earnest smile. Of course, which Toffee returns with a dispassionate stare and a dropping of the little princess at his feet. She falls to the floor with an unceremonious flop and a dramatic ‘oomph’, making Toffee raise his eyebrow at the audacity of this tiny thing.  
_

_Crystal blue eyes glare daggers at him from her position on the ground, and tiny arms fold indignantly across her chest, lips pulling into a petulant pout.  
_

_Toffee stares impassively down at her, and Moon’s gaze shifts uncomfortably. Toffee lifts his eyes to meet those of the queen.  
_

_“I presume this one belongs to you, Your Highness,” he says quietly, in practiced apathy. “You might want to keep an eye on her in the near future, Queen Callista. She’s quite the little fireball.”  
_

_And with that, he turns briskly on his heel, feeling the gazes of the princess and the queen boring into his head as he walks away._ )

~*~

They gasp when they see him, looks of revered fear, anxiety, shock alike bloom upon the faces of Star Butterfly’s beloved family and friends.

Toffee’s gaze sweeps across them all, taking a halting pause longer when he rests eyes upon a stoic Moon Butterfly.

He's oddly saddened when he sees the wrinkles marring her once flawless creamy skin, strangely disturbed by the thin layer of ice covering her blue eyes that had once held copious amounts of childish mirth, and off put by the loathsome glare in those hardened crystal blue eyes.

When she sees him staring ( _and oh does she_ ) a rosy blush surfaces on her cheeks, followed by an embarrassed and disgusted scowl, though about herself or him, he knows not.

Toffee resists the urge to smirk. It's good to know, that after all they had been through, that Moon still holds him in some high regard.

~*~

( _The second time he tutors her, Toffee has gained an interest for this small thing with the sharp tongue and the deceptively innocent crystal blue eyes that could just as easily persuade someone to jump off a cliff as they could warm that someone up like a glass of hot chocolate with a single glance.  
_

_He is even more intrigued by her confidence, the way she wields her already powerful magic like a whip. Of course, his job is to discipline her, and oh how he likes the challenge.  
_

_The Princess Moon is a flickering flame, a crushing force of something else entirely._

_It was going to be hard work reigning her in, but Toffee had never before backed down, and he most definitely wasn't about to today._

_“Princess,” he gives two sharp knocks on her door for her to acknowledge his presence. “It's time for our lesson today.”  
_

_He is greeted with nothing more, and nothing less than sharp footsteps, and then a click as the door locked.  
_

_Toffee smirks.  
_

_Moon has a mind of her own, that’s for sure._ )

~*~

With little more than a small sigh and an apathetic smile, Toffee brushes the nonexistent dust from his immaculate suit jacket, his eyes never once leaving Moon.

She returns his not so subtle glances with a death glare of her own, her expression vastly contrasting those of the ones standing besides her.

After offering her a tiny, barely perceptible smirk, Toffee turns his attention to his right hand, now fully whole again ( _He tries fruitlessly not to think of her in that situation. Tries oh-so hard not to feel that lance of betrayal as it surges through him like a dagger, similarly to when his Moon chopped his finger off. Yes, he muses. That very much hurt. Physically and mentally._ ).

“Where’s my daughter?” Moon demands, worry crossing those ice blue eyes of hers.

Toffee attempts to drown that small flash of irrational pain he feels when she asks about Star. _Star_ is the child she had with _River_. _Star_ is Moon’s beloved treasure.

 _Star_ is now the thing Moon loves most in the world. _Star_ is the only thing that Moon has ever loved more than _him_.

Too bad he's left her floating aimlessly in limbo, he thinks with a touch of pride.

But still, Moon’s looking at him as if he's the big bad villain that had whisked Star away from her. He wants so badly to tell her that _he had warned her._ That he had given her a choice she had so _foolishly_ refused. Toffee resists the animalistic urge to snarl. Yes, Moon made her choice, and now she was blaming _him_ for that choice. Staring at him like _he_ was the reason for Star’s disappearance instead of the princess's own insufferable, impatient, immature, impulsive self.

An irascible sense of _jealousy_ , red hot and blinding, surges through Toffee, almost uncharacteristic in its intensity.

Star, he reasons internally, is the reason for Moon’s foolishness.

 _Love_ as unnecessary as the one for her pathetic daughter is merely a distraction.

_She could have been truly great._

And so as a response to Moon’s desperate query, he picks up the tiny piece of the wand with little effort, crushing it into small dust particles.

A sense of relief washes over him as his steely gaze meets her own once more.

“She's gone.”

~*~ _  
_

_(By the time she's thirteen, he admires her like no other. In a way he knows ought to get him fired, exiled or even executed._

_But it is a simple fallacy, one he cannot help._

_Moon is simply exquisite._

_She wields her power unashamedly, her compassion the very same way, and her beauty is unparalleled. Her crystal blue eyes shine with newfound confidence and radiant beauty._

_She is the only one in the castle who treats him with kindness, the only one who doesn't shun him away or call him out on the monster filth he is._

_Moon is something else entirely, and Toffee would be proud to call her queen someday. She has metamorphosed from a naïve little girl into an extraordinary young woman. One with morals and beliefs, one with grace and poise, one with magnificence and attitude._

_And Toffee, well, he cannot do much else than admire her from afar, wondering when in fact, his plan to take power from Callista had evolved into something beyond his control._

_A monster in love with a Mewman._

_Just a few years ago, that small statement alone would have been enough for Toffee to curl his lip in utmost disgust and chortle in disbelief. But being with Moon, spending every single waking moment he can in her presence is enough to fizzle those doubts._

_He sometimes reasons if Moon would be comfortable ruling by his side. Callista did not entirely treat her as the queen she was. She limited Moon in many ways, trying tirelessly to rid her of her scorn worthy beliefs regarding monsters and equally trying to rid her of the very thing placing these opinions firmly in that pretty little head of hers._

_Yes, Queen Callista **hated** Toffee._

_Hated him beyond anything else._

_Racial prejudice ran rampant throughout the castle, and just as chaotically through the queen’s veins. There would be attempt after attempt to get rid of Toffee ( **he learned to never accept food or drink from the queen, for it was scarcely out of goodwill** ),which every single one Moon thwarted with a authoritative glare, a petulant stomp of her foot, and a soft smile cast towards her tutor. One that may or may not have sent his cold heart into a flurry of nervous beats._

_“Moon,” he tells her one day. “It will end soon. I cannot keep tutoring you if my life is at stake.”  
_

_She's radiant and confidant, and her eyes shine like the opposition of her name, defiantly and determinedly. “No,” she says sternly. “It will not. She **cannot** do this. Father was the one who initially hired you and I will not stand by to see you mistreated.”  
_

_“Moon, you cannot protect me forever.”  
_

_“Yes I can.” She refutes. “I can and I will.”  
_

_The small spark of admiration he has for her grows larger and larger with every second spent in her presence. And with it, the need to take her as his queen, for his own. Deep down, he knows that the love he feels for Moon Butterfly is disturbingly wrong, but he doesn't inherently care_.)

~*~

Toffee sees that pain flashing in her eyes as he looks back, a pain that can only come from losing a loved one. A pain he is oh so familiar with ( _That was before I figured out what you were. A monster_.).

The flash of jealousy and anger comes with a surging vengeance, this time stronger. Star is– _was_ –a hinderance.

Perhaps she had shown great potential in magic, but she had been nothing compared to Moon’s magnificence.

A magnificence she had wasted on her foolish husband and equally naïve daughter.

Tears are gathering in Moon’s eyes now, and something inside of Toffee adheres to the path he had once taken; for he had always hated upsetting her.

Sympathy clouds his judgement for a brief moment before subsequently clearing with Moon’s changing visage. An anger flashes there now, a hatred burning and churning deep inside. Her perfect painted lips curl into a scowl, eyebrows furrowing in rage.

Somehow, even though the rage is directed at him, Toffee feels a lingering rush of affection for her. His Moon has returned at last. His crushing force of determined and fervid energy had finally replaced the diplomatic mask she donned to protect herself. The mask that had never really suited his Moon.

Toffee smirks lightly. _Wonderful_.

~*~

_  
(“It's **ludicrous** , Toffee!” She cries, silvery-blue hair whipping about her as she paces. “No one understands! Monsters aren't bad! They're **not**! I'm so so tired of this tradition. **Mewnipendence**  day,” she spits, lips upturning into a furious glower. “More like ‘let's embarrass monster day’. Ugh!”_

_Toffee watches from his chair as his princess flits about, seething with rage. The book in his lap goes unread, the spectacle before him having been much more entertaining. “It's alright, Moon,” he reassures numbly. “It doesn't bother me.”_

_She comes to a halt, crystal blue eyes boring into his with a sudden fury._

_“Doesn't **bother** you?” She echoes in disbelief. “Why ever not? It does apply to you, Toffee.”_

_“Yes,” he reasons. “But I am not really bothered by such trivial matters, princess.”_

_She crosses her arms, scoffing petulantly. “I told you to call me Moon.” Moon tells him._

_A shadow of a smirk descends upon Toffee’s lips. “Of course, Moon. But my opinion still stands.”_

_“Your opinion is stupid.”_

_“I'm sorry you feel that way, but I do respect yours. I am, after all, a monster, and it is refreshing to have royalty understand our plight.”_

_Her eyes soften. “Really?”_

_“Of course–”  
_

_He's interrupted unceremoniously when the little princess tackles him, throwing her arms around his shoulders in a grateful hug. Toffee is suddenly very aware of her presence, of the hair tickling the nape of his neck, of her comforting warmth washing over him like tendrils of flame. “I knew you were only toying with me, Toffee.” She mutters against him. “You do care.”  
_

_He returns the gesture, cold heart warming involuntarily at her magical touch. “I do.” Toffee replies simply, voice slightly uneasy_...)

~*~

For some reason, fear clouds his pride, for the pink diamonds adorning her cheeks have turned a deep obsidian, and purple veins, previously concealed by silken gloves, rise up to encompass her elbows like snakes. The pain turns to fury and the fury turns to hatred which then transforms into something beyond words.

Toffee decides even _complete_ _and_ _utter_ _abhorrence_ cannot even cover what is churning in Moon’s eyes now.

He heaves a deep sigh, as though trying to release the sudden fear that has taken hold of him as Eclipsa’s corruption seeps into Moon, taking hold of her the very same way. He swivels swiftly about, catching her fist just as it's about to land a punch on his face. Moon punches and punches, utilizing the very last form of defense she has left.

No magic.

No mask to hide her defiant self behind.

No Star.

Just poor, pitiful Moon.

He tries to tell himself that this is the life she's chosen, and in the end, this is what strengthens his tentative resolve. As he looks into her eyes, and hears her snivel painfully, and holds her wrist tightly, feeling the sporadic pulse thrumming underneath his fingertips, he tries to maintain his own unbreakable mask.

Even as she holds Star’s useless wand against his chest and speaks Eclipsa’s unutterable spell, tears welling in her eyes and darkness corrupting her soul.

With a broken sob, she meets his gaze, painful and broken like a million shards of glass staring at him. The unspoken hatred fueled by the darkness tainting her soul has dissipated, leaving behind a deranged and fragile shell of her former self. Oh how he yearns to comfort her. To pull her into his arms and tell her that everything will be alright. To whisk her away from the pain of Star’s death. To beg her forgiveness and for her love once more. To fall to his knees and finally tell her just how much he _needs_ her.

But he doesn't.

A glimmer of something akin to hope shimmers in Moon’s eyes as her hand remains firmly ensconced in his own, reminiscent of times past. He returns it with an impassive stare of his own, face betraying nothing of his own feelings. And unlike the Moon of the past, this Moon does not have the uncanny talent of seeing through the emotionless mask he puts up. She merely looks at him uncertainly, warily, as if wondering what he was to do next.

“Are you finished?” He asks her apathetically.

 _Crack_.

The motion is pointless, this tiny human hand ripping a hole into his chest where his heart should have been. When Marco retracts it, Toffee reluctantly tears his gaze away from Moon, and looks to Star’s best friend. There is something there, he can see. An unspoken attraction that this human boy holds for the princess.

 _Do not it let it consume you, Marco Diaz_ , Toffee chastises him. _It will only lead to devastation._

Toffee feels the familiarity as the wound knits itself back together, feels the power thrumming within as he throws the human away from his personage as if he were nothing more than a speck of dust marring his otherwise immaculate shirt jacket.

Moon’s eyes contort in compassionate pain for Marco, and Toffee’s jealousy rears its ugly head once more. With little thought, his hands are pressed firmly against her arms, forcing a defiant Moon into the ground ( _some part of him can never truly harm her, even after all that has befallen the two of them_.). She struggles in her earthy prison, eyes flashing with years of loss, betrayal and unrequited love.

He gives her one last glance, and turns to walk away.

_I will leave you now, Moon. May you find happiness in the life you have chosen._

~*~

_(“Do you hate me, Moon? For what I've done?”_

_She glares at him, standing protectively in front of her baby Star. “Yes.” She spits._

_“That is… most unfortunate.”_

_“Yes,” she replies tersely. “It is.”_

_“And I presume,” Toffee begins again. “That you hate us all now? That all my tutoring has been for naught?”_

_“Yes,” Moon growls, abhorrence clouding her eyes. “I will never again trust another monster as long as I live. You and you alone ruined that for me.”_

_“That is… most unfortunate.”_

_“Yes it is.”_

_He absentmindedly brushes imaginary dirt from his suit jacket, a sure sign of residual uncertainty. “My offer still stands,” he tells her. “I will take care of you, and little Star if only you would let me.”_

_“Get out.” Moon snarls._

_Toffee bows politely, masking his disappointment with apathy. “As you wish, Your Highness," he tells her. "I will leave you now, Moon. May you find happiness in the life you have chosen."_

_And then he exits.)_

_~*~_

He supposes the last thing he sees is ironic.

Star rises like her namesake, a shining star and burning light.

She is gold incarnate, happiness burning inside of a single being. Intricate joy, compassion, and a naïve sort of innocence.

Toffee cannot help but be blinded by her radiance engulfed in the shining light of a star.

He cannot help but see in this moment, that she looks exactly like her mother.

This is… the last thought before he perishes at this sun goddess’ hands.

That and… that the only way his untimely demise could have been more ironic, is if Moon had done it herself.

                              _fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my MoonToffee stuff. I've been more into Voltron lately and I just have to get my ish back together with SVTFOE.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
